Deixando o orgulho de lado
by danny-senpai
Summary: Ino fica grávida e Gaara não acredita. Depois que brigam, ele repensa na própria estupidez. OneShot SongFic


Ele andava sozinho naquela rua, pensando em tudo o que já tinha enfrentado. As mãos nos bolsos, alheio à chuva que caía sobre si. Não chorava. A criatura dentro de si não lhe permitia tal fraqueza. E era por isso que estava sozinho. De novo.

Porque aquilo tinha acontecido com ele? Justo com ele, que nunca se apaixonou por ninguém antes. Justo quando tinha percebido o real motivo de estar vivo. Que não era o que ele vinha pensando, vingar sua situação e matar todo mundo que aparecia em sua frente. Mas sim amar e ser amado, ser feliz ao lado de alguém que o fazia assim. Mas, como se fosse algum castigo, a felicidade foi tomada de si. De novo.

_**Por tudo que falou  
e deixou pra trás  
Por tudo que lutou  
e não foi capaz  
**__**De assumir que errou  
e tentar mudar  
De que vale se arrepender agora  
**_

De que tinha valido todos aqueles momentos que tinham passado juntos agora? As intimidades, as palavras, os gestos, os sentimentos. Prometeu pra si mesmo que não iria deixa-la sair de seu alcance, pois sabia que ficaria assim se ficasse sem ela. Perdido. Sem rumo. Apenas um a mais na multidão esperando cair morto.

Usou toda sua fibra moral para aturar todas as dificuldades. Para saber que iria chegar em casa e ia abraça-la e beija-la e ouvir ela dizer que o amava. Mas não dessa vez. Não nessa noite. Não aquele dia.

E agora, o culpado por estar nesse estado, era seu orgulho ridículo. Aquela mania completamente irritante que ele assumia ter. Por causa disso, ela desistira e o abandonara.

_**Nunca mais me deixe  
Pois essa dor é tão forte**_

Doía tanto saber que ela também estava sofrendo. E saber que ele era o culpado o fazia se segurar para não socar a cabeça em algum poste. Não queria que ela tivesse desistido assim como ele mesmo havia desistido. Ela era sua última esperança para tentar ser o mais próximo do normal possível. Mas, ao que tudo indicava, o destino não tinha bons planos pra ele.

_**Difícil olhar pra trás e descobrir  
que só agora tudo faz sentido  
E uma volta a mais é impossível  
De que vale se arrepender agora?**_

Não deu atenção a ela; não quis saber de seus problemas; a acusara de te-lo traído. Fora tão ridículo que ele mesmo se abandonaria se pudesse. Mas o que aconteceu foi que aquilo o tinha pego de surpresa. A mera hipótese o deixava completamente desconcertado.

Ainda doía o tapa que levara dela. Não a culpava. Sabia que se estivesse em seu lugar, não teria recebido só aquilo. Fora tão mesquinho; tão egoísta; tão egocêntrico... Que queria, de verdade, estar morto.

_**  
Nunca mais me deixe  
Pois essa dor é tão forte**_

E agora, pra completar o pacote, sentia aquele vazio dentro de si. Sabia que tinha uma peça faltando. Metade do seu eu tinha ido embora, talvez para nunca mais voltar.

E o culpado de tudo aquilo era ele mesmo.

_**  
Olhe para o mundo e diga o que  
você não quer falar  
Porque sua vida está incompleta**_

Sentia como se não tivesse mais motivo para viver. Para respirar. Para andar sobre aquele asfalto gasto. E aprendera a ter sentimentos como aquele com ela. Mas, como sempre, fizera uma atrocidade e acabou com as chances de ser feliz de novo.

_**  
Olhe para o mundo e diga o que você  
não quer falar  
Porque sua vida está incompleta**_

Sentiu as pernas doerem. Parou no meio da rua e respirou fundo. Olhou em volta. Conhecia aquela rua. Andara tanto sem destino certo que estava, de fato, perdido. Mas, aparentemente, aquela rua não lhe era estranha. E claro que não era. Era a rua dela.

E estava na frente da casa dela.

_**  
Um caminho,um lugar (onde está você?)  
Uma chance, um sinal  
Onde está você?  
E um momento onde o sonho acabou  
**_

-Raios, como eu vim parar aqui? – ele xingou baixinho, sem deixar de olhar para a porta.

Não sabia o que fazer. Se batia na porta. Se gritava. Se pegava uma pedra e jogava na janela. Se chamava. Só sabia que, se não superasse aquele orgulho maldito, perderia a mulher que amava para sempre.

A mulher que amava.

Se lembrava do dia em que a pediu em namoro. Fora bem ali, na porta da casa dela.

"_Era de manhã e estava um calor intenso. Ele se apoiou na parede de fora, esperando a garota sair para fazer alguma coisa. Tinham saído algumas vezes e percebeu que sentia falta da presença dela. Acordou de seus devaneios quando ouviu a porta bater._

_-Hey. O que está fazendo aqui? – ela lhe perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida._

_-Esperando você sair._

_-Pra que?_

_Ele respondeu a pergunta dela com um beijo rápido e uma pergunta bem direta._

_-Quer namorar comigo?_

_-Como?_

_-Quer?_

_Ela sorriu e o abraçou – É claro que eu quero!"_

_**Nunca mais me deixe**_

Avançou contra a porta e bateu 3 vezes, impaciente. Ela atendeu e ficou estática ao vê-lo. De repente, sua feição mudou para uma raivosa e cheia de mágoa.

-O que quer?

-Volta.

-O que?

-Volta pra mim. Por favor. Eu te faço qualquer coisa.

-Você me acusou de te-lo traído, Gaara!

-Me perdoe.

Ela piscou várias vezes pra ver se tinha entendido direito. Em nenhuma das brigas que tiveram ele pedira desculpas.

-Como?

-Me perdoe. Eu estou disposto a fazer tudo o que você quer e assumir o meu... o meu...

-O seu filho.

-Isso.

-Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu ouvi você pedir perdão por algo ou pra alguém.

-Porque oela primeira vez eu percebi uma coisa.

-O que?

-Que eu te amo, Ino.

Os olhos azuis dela marejaram de lágrimas. Ela se atirou nos braços do ruivo e o beijou. Sentia tanta falta delle.

_**  
Nunca mais me deixe  
Pois essa dor é tão forte**_

-Nunca mais faça isso.

-Fazer o que?

-Me deixar desse jeito. Me abandonar a ponto de me fazer pensar que nunca mais vou voltar a ser feliz como sou com você. Fazer eu sentir um aperto no coração como nunca tinha sentido antes. Fazer eu me lembrar que sem você eu não consigo ser essa nova pessoa que você conseguiu com que eu me tornasse.

-Ah, Gaara, eu te amo tanto.

_**  
Olhe para o mundo e diga o que você  
não quer falar  
Porque sua vida está incompleta**_

E, depois disso, ele beijou a barriga já parente da namorada, pensando que agora não se sentia mais tão vazio.

Sentia como se ela fosse quem sempre procurou para completar a sua vida.

---------------

Música: Incompleta - Nx Zero  
- First GaaIno!

Comentem, onegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!  
Bjaao ;)


End file.
